


"Is there anything you're good for?"

by Taeunnie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Disappointment, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie
Summary: Diavolo finds the human exchange student to be much less than he bargained for. (Mc is gender neutral)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	"Is there anything you're good for?"

It didn’t help that they were different. A natural born outcast. They never asked to be here. They never wanted to leave where they had found comfort. They spent their last months there in solitude. They did what they were told but it was never enough for them. For him.

He had the most hanging on his dreams. To bring all three realms together would’ve made him the most powerful figure across the realms, but what did this human have? What could this human do? They weren’t like their knowledgeable counterpart. They were weak. Timid. Unsure. Everything they did was never enough and he showed it to them time and time again.

This month’s essay was no better than the last. More words couldn’t make it better. They stood before him with their head hung low as he went on and on about how disappointed he was. He shook the thick stack of papers furiously in his hands as he shouted about how useless they were. How he wished to replace them or kill them. Or both. He threw the papers down to their feet with such power that it caused them to jump. They still refused to look at him even though their heart began to race. Even though the sound of their beating heart grew to deafen their ears. His anger was a rare sight to see, and with good reason.

He sighed before taking their face between his forceful fingers, making them look up at him. Their eyes were wide and trembling with tears threatening to fall from them. His eyes held disappointment though he still seethed with anger. He spoke to them in a low growl that demanded their attention.

“Is there anything you’re good for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this and would like to read more content from me, you can find my tumblr @sevensins-stuff


End file.
